A Day in the Life of
by charli-luv
Summary: This... is written out of boredom and put on here for the sake of it :P
1. Chapter 1

_*cough* This was the result of boredom =.=" Don't ask me... and this is only part of it =]_

* * *

Mitsuki stared out sadly at the sky. She scanned her eyes over her surroundings. The area seemed empty despite the large masses of people sitting in groups and tourists walking around. The green surroundings, the brown cedar chairs, the plain white blocks and the never ending plain of grass emanated a serene type of atmosphere despite the noise and confusion humankind was inflicting upon it.

She ignored the people walking past her and the sinking feeling of loneliness. It was of course, nothing in comparison to what she had been put through in the past. The wind carried her worries and troubles to a distant place and let her remain there, alone, to mull over life in general.

The groups set back out and Mitsuki blended in with the mob, following the people to the car park where their coach was situated. She ducked into her seat near the very front of it, clutching her few belongings and setting them down onto her lap. A girl sat next to her, a resigned expression on her face. She turned around and then started talking in excited tones with a friend of hers who responded just as enthusiastically.

Once the bus set off again, she pondered on Eichi and over her past experiences through life. She wondered over where they were headed off to next and also about the future and what it might hold for her, about the false, smiling faces surrounding her and about the teachers and their pasts. After a short trip on the coach, the group soon reached their destination where Mitsuki again stood alone outside, pulling onto the sides of her jumper for warmth.

Inside, they were warmly welcomed. Everyone followed one another until they reached the very top, where there was a seating area.

Walking over to the bathrooms, Mitsuki stared at her reflection in the tiles of the floor and marvelled at the beauty of the place. Being preoccupied, she bumped into someone, causing the two of them to collapse in a heap on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

She glanced up to see a familiar face, with piercing eyes and long tousled hair pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes widened.

He looked back at her questioningly for a second before having a wave of shock come over him. He soon came to his senses and dragged Mitsuki behind, where no one else could see them.

"What are _you_ doing here out of all places? Aren't you a ghost now?"

Her face displayed a large range of emotions, varying from sadness to shock to happiness.

He looked back at her, pouting.

"Can't you at least be happy to see me after all this time? I'm not exactly sure over what has happened but…"

She silenced him from going on any further and drew him into a tight embrace which he responded to by suddenly pushing away. She seemed shocked for a second before looking down, ashamed. His body avoided her, turning away.

"I'm so sorry"

His words resounded in her head, echoing in the empty confines of her soul.

After what seemed to be a long time later, Mitsuki smiled wryly and told him to not worry about it. The atmosphere surrounding them seemed suffocating and too intense so she stood up, patting down her clothing and listened as he stood up awkwardly behind her.

She began to walk away, but then a weight on her shoulder prevented her from doing so. She slowly turned around and caught Takuto smirking back up at her.

"Do you think that I've _forgotten _everything from when I was a shinigami?"

Knowing that the rest of her classmates had left the area already, he carried her to his car and gently set her down. Once he got into the driver's seat of the car, Takuto looked at her confused and slightly irate face before leaning over to brush his lips on hers, allowing his lips to linger there for a moment before coming back up to start the car.

Mitsuki looked back at him, her face flushed.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm supposed to be on an excursion… "

He looked back at her, an amused expression playing upon his features.

"Don't worry… I've got you covered… and by the way, your luggage is in the back"

He laughed dryly for a moment before starting the car. It seemed as if it had been too long since he had last seen her- he had woken up from his coma three years from the end of her concert after all. Those three years fortunately didn't seem to have made there be much of a difference in Mitsuki's personality… and hopefully, she still felt that way towards him.

He drove for a while and then stopped to park on the side of the road near his apartment, getting her luggage out from the boot and leading her back to his home. Upon getting inside, Mitsuki looked around, looking at the place in which he supposedly lived in now, after he had woken up from his coma.

It was cleaner than she had presumed and now that she realised that she had no idea where she was and no idea of how to get back home, she started worrying. After all, despite the fact that she was in love with the guy… she hadn't seen him for 3 years now, so she would have no idea about what he'd be like now… and she was alone with a guy in an apartment where it seemed so quiet that she could hear every footstep which he took.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people :) I've had some free time recently... which is why the third chapter's up... "" Don't expect much of it because I've been really busy with tests and assignments recently... I'll try to make my fourth chapter much better :D Thankyou~

* * *

Once he got back to the living room after carrying her items to some room in his apartment, he took a seat next to Mitsuki on the couch, making her begin to feel uncomfortable and distressed.

To her, he seemed different somehow… it was almost as if she still couldn't acknowledge the fact that he was human now.

"Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her reverie, sharply glancing up towards him before turning an unmistakable shade of red and arching her neck in order to avoid his gaze.

He gently eased her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. He noticed that she seemed a little restless and at unease now that they had finally arrived back at his place and this secretly made him feel confused as to whether she still felt the same way about him as well as causing a throb of pain to run through his heart.

"What's wrong?"

He looked back at her with a gentle expression upon his face and the atmosphere in the room seemed to loosen its tension.

She looked back warily at him. His relaxed features put together with the calm aura he gave the appearance of exuding was extremely out of place and for some reason, everything seemed wrong. It didn't seem as if the person in front of her was really the "Takuto" she knew… the "Takuto" she had fallen in love with… Or was it? She shook her head as if to help physically end the overflowing stream of ideas her mind seemed to be feeding her.

"Eichi…"

Takuto glanced at her with a blank expression on his face. Although it had been years since Eichi had died, it was still very clear that she still held strong feelings towards him… which was admittedly unnerving… it irritated him to no end.

Despite the fact that it seemed as if he should've been extremely grateful- not only for being able to obtain a second chance at life after committing suicide and for being reunited with the love of his life, it seemed as if the foundations of his fortified, new life were already crumbling down.

* * *

"_The thing that you hope will never happen to you might just happen to someone else instead, who has been spending their life dreading the thing that will happen to you._"- L.S.

* * *

He forced himself to think otherwise. After all, he had been through so much with her… and most importantly, he had saved her life.

"So now that you're at my place, the first thing you say is "Eichi"?"

He grinned wickedly at her, his eyes gleaming in the light.

She felt dizzy with relief at the comment. Previously, it seemed as if he was someone she had just met; some sort of new "acquaintance" who had strangely obtained Takuto's memories as a shinigami and had come to find her out of genuine curiosity.

After the period of time it took for her to process that information, she finally came to realise what she had said… and what he had said in response.

She levelled with his gaze before sticking her tongue out.

"Why can't I say anything without having you comment on it?"

He rolled his eyes at her obvious comeback before feeling a small stab of pain come through him.

"It obviously doesn't matter if he's the person you care about most. I'm not going to come between you two anymore… do what you like, it's none of my business," Takuto muttered before standing up abruptly and moving away from her.

Mitsuki looked back at him for a while, worried about his sudden reaction before running after him, impulsively wrapping her arms around his middle.

Surprised, he stopped in his tracks.

"Mitsuki?"

* * *

I think this is the first time I've ever put anything at the bottom... ;P Thankyou to all my readers and for all the reviews~ They really warm my heart :)


	4. Chapter 4

:) I haven't seen any updates on this section of for so long :S That's probably the reason why I'm posting this up~ Additionally... I guess it'll boost the amount of words I have for this story ." Besides, I wouldn't really have the time to bother editing this :S Argh.

Thankyou to every who reads this and/or reviews it :)

* * *

He forced himself to think otherwise. After all, he had been through so much with her… and most importantly, he had saved her life.

"So now that you're at my place, the first thing you say is "Eichi"?"

He grinned wickedly at her, his eyes gleaming in the light.

She felt dizzy with relief at the comment. Previously, it seemed as if he was someone she had just met, as if he was some sort of "acquaintance" who had strangely obtained Takuto's memories as a shinigami and had come to find her out of genuine curiosity.

After the period of time it took for her to process that information, she finally came to realise what she had said… and what he had said in response.

She levelled with his gaze before sticking her tongue out.

"Why can't I say anything without having you comment on it?"

He rolled his eyes at her obvious comeback before feeling a small stab of pain come through his chest.

"It obviously doesn't matter if he's the person you care about most. I'm not going to come between you two anymore… do what you like, it's none of my business," Takuto muttered before standing abruptly and walking away from her.

Mitsuki looked back at him for a while, worried about his swift response to her words before running after him and shouting out his name before stumbling to the floor. Surprised, he stopped in his tracks.

"Mitsuki?"

He turned around with a concerned expression upon his face, momentarily forgetting about their previous exchange and what she had said which had wounded him. He saw her on her knees, struggling to get back up and the promise he had made to her came through his mind.

_I have to protect this girl._

"Are you okay?"

Takuto went over to her and helped get her to get back up. Although so much time had passed by, Mitsuki still seemed weak and encumbered by her throat condition… but this was no longer the case. He still saw the girl he had fallen in love with from when he had been a shinigami- a girl who would have done anything humanly possible to find Eichi again. A girl who would have hidden her pain away from everyone through keeping a façade, pretending that everything was alright, that everything _would _be alright. But Eichi was dead. Dead… and the worst thing was that she had always known that.

He remembered feeling a growing frustration after he had realised this… at her actions; at the way she would continue to act as if she her life was still intact and as if nothing had ever happened. But behind every smile, every laugh… he saw the pain behind her eyes, felt her hiding her true feelings from everyone… to lock all her innumerable secrets and thoughts into her caged heart, hidden from everything… and from everyone.

It seemed so impossible that now, she had finally decided that she loved both Eichi and himself… She had wanted to see Eichi so much—all that time, she had always been singing with him, her words intertwining with the pain and sorrow which her heart contained. It had never been for _him. _

But now, he didn't know what to think. Mitsuki was in front of him now, after so long, and she loved him back. He now had a chance to finally find happiness, to find love. He had been given a second chance at life and he knew that he needed to use this up to his advantage, to use every minute to show that he loved her… and to do everything that he hadn't been able to do after he had committed suicide.

He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"Takuto?"

Mitsuki leant against him, thinking about what thoughts were going through his mind… Just moments ago, he had been angry at her, most probably even jealous at the fact that she was still in love with Eichi and talking about him although she was now reunited with him. Now, he seemed deep in thought and in a more placid type of mood compared to how he had formerly been… and despite the fact that he was probably worried about her illness, for some reason, she didn't want for him to care. She pushed him roughly away from her before backing away and looking at him for an instance. Instead of Takuto, she saw Eichi looking back at her, a serene expression upon his face… his whole body emitting a peaceful aura.

She rubbed her eyes in shock and looked once again at him, only _this time_, it was Takuto again. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and started to feel a familiar light-headed feeling.

Takuto looked at her strangely before cocking his head instinctively to ask her what the matter was. As he started walking closer to her, she felt worse with every passing second… and in the spur of the moment, she rashly began to run away from him- out of his room, down the stairs and out of the apartment. Running to get out, racing to get away from everything that she had always built up her life after Eichi had died- her memories of Takuto and Meroko as shinigami when they had once been assigned to take her life... and her feelings for Takuto which had somehow developed in that period of time. Her legs wouldn't allow her to go as fast as would have wanted to and as the wind whipped her hair across her face, it seemed like nothing had any significance to her anymore. Not only was she leaving behind everything, she also had no idea of where to go and what she could do after she left. Takuto began to worry as her figure gradually disappeared from her.

"Mitsuki!" He put his hand on his throat for a second, the excruciating pain resurfacing from his yelling.

"Mitsuki."

Outside of his apartment, she stopped to rest for a while and catch her breath- slumping down onto a pitiable bench with the little paint remaining on it peeling off and with the long slabs of wood creaking under her weight. She looked once, twice- back in the direction of his apartment before glancing out mindlessly at the rush of the traffic in front of her- a myriad of colours and sounds blending into one; the people walking past her all headed, unlike herself, forwards in separate paths. She mulled over her life and what it was at the moment- without Takuto, she wouldn't be alive to this day. But with Takuto, she also lost the chance to live in the world of forever in eternal bliss... with Eichi, her first love.

She allowed her mind and the noises around her- of the traffic and of people noisily talking amongst themselves -to blend into one and soon found herself feeling increasingly nostalgic as old memories of her past life came back to her... of a time when she could have been carefree, naive and yet... there was never a need for her to know any of the things below the surface, no need for her to get past the glass walls in her world. Back there she was as safe as she could have been in the cold, harsh world she was brought up into- protected and trapped by the little she knew and the tight, warm weaves and entanglements of the relationships she had with the people she loved.

"Mitsuki!"

She heard someone behind her and his footsteps, just before feeling the slight touch of his hand on her shoulder. After that, all she knew was that she had silently shaken her head at him with a sad expression in her eyes resumed running... in the wrong direction.

She had seen a vague outline of a white shape, gradually moving towards her... but by the time it arrived, she couldn't feel anything at all.

Everything had happened so slowly and all she could feel was a brittle churning in her stomach and the hammering of her heart...until her soul stepped out of her body, looking pitifully down at the accident.

Glancing down at herself, or at least, her body, she saw an unconscious mess- swollen all over the face, the body... but the most sickening thing about the whole situation would have been the shocked and grim looks upon the faces of the bystanders- the witnesses of the event. She saw Takuto… _Takuto_. Takuto- the person she had ended up falling in love with… despite her unwavering love for Eichi… the person who had helped her when she was most vulnerable… the person who had saved her from dying back when he was still a shinigami and when he still was assigned to take her soul…

* * *

Argh. This chapter brings back horrible memories from last year :(

Thankyou to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this :) It would be greatly appreciated if you review this chapter... ;P But to be honest, I don't mind It just makes me _happy_ whenever someone reviews... but... happiness is an extremely fickle emotion... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to the people who read this fic :) Sorry about the long, loong time it has taken me to update... This update is mostly out of relief? (if that makes sense) b/c I just had a maths test last period of school :) Umm... The previous chapters kind of... just describe what's happening from an outsider's POV, now in this chapter, it starts off with a vignette [like in SJ's stuff ;)] and goes off into each of the character's minds... as in... it's based more on _their_ points of view now :)

So, back to business ;) Read+review and then I'll update :P

* * *

She smiles, her eyes lit up in the sunlight streaming in from the open window. "Morning!"

Jonathan sails past her, waving his arms and giving a "good morning" in reply.

She holds onto the sheets and shakes them, trying to get the rest of them to wake up, keeping the same cheerful expression on her face. "Let's wake up now!"

"Meroko, could you get the rice? Izumi, could you get the miso soup?

Jonathan cocks his head. "And me?"

"Um… could you get the chopsticks?

(Takuto's POV:)

That day… that was the day at which everything had changed. We never sat quietly for long, of course, with Mitsuki being so nervous about being in my apartment, but I do not recall that she and I really seemed… happy… that day. Back then, she was acting the same way I'd always remembered her as being… and everything would have seemed to be the same on the outside…

It was a fine, sunny morning when we had first met—back then, I had been a shinigami; my task to take her soul after a year… and I, along with my shinigami partner Meroko were to firstly prevent her meeting with the person who was supposedly going to delay her death according to Fate. I remember feeling a sense of commitment as I had entered her room; I needed to carry out my job… my first, failed mission still haunted me, the angel's curse cursing through my body. I remember that I had been standing in her room, idly standing and stating the facts I knew about the girl we would have to watch over, Meroko complaining that I'd once again run off without her, leaving her behind. I'd remembered a little concerning my childhood as a human- I'd always wished that I could walk home through the sky instead of through the place… It was so ironic that in a sense, I'd been granted that one wish… but then… I didn't really _have_ a "home" any longer. I didn't have many memories of my past life… and I knew that even if I flew above the branches…up against the sky, I wouldn't have any peace either way, having a strange girl pacing after me and bothering me to no end.

I could fly, high above the hinted blue of the sky, watching as the men I had grown up with wearied with age, being tainted through the influence of worse kind. But, even though I could, these powers had come about due to a punishment…

I looked across the bed to look at Mitsuki. Fortunately, her condition wasn't critical and the doctors had advised that I'd give her support and encouragement for the time she would need in order to fully recover. Her skin was paler than ever, and had a strange, greenish tinge to it. Her hair, usually in two curly locks, was loose and fanned out across the hospital bed and her whole body seemed so fragile… so breakable.

A nurse rushed in a while after to check up on her health and I looked at her tiredly, thoughts spinning into my head. "You're… related to her?"

I stared at her. "No…"

"Well, don't worry so much, she should be fine. Her tests recently have showed good progress, she should be able to get out of the hospital in a day or so. I almost always see you here. Are you her brother or something?" The nurse looked at me and sighed, idly patting the sheets around her body.

She walked out, her heels clicking loudly against the floor.

I smiled bemusedly at her retreating figure before averting my attention back to Mitsuki.

(Mitsuki's POV)

I heard voices, some clearer than others and was just able to make out a conversation… My eyes seemed so heavy and it took me a while before I could open my eyes and figure out what was going on.

"Takuto?"

My voice wavered as I attempted to speak, to reach out to him. It might have just been my imagination, but his attention seemed to be focussed entirely on me… and he seemed so utterly concerned about me.

My eyes closed involuntarily and it was a while before I could gather the energy to reopen them to look around at my surroundings. The pristine, white walls seemed suffocating and the hospital bed seemed to creak with my every movement.

"H-hey…"

I smiled back at him and mouthed "thank you" before looking determinedly at the door on the side of the room and trying to get up and move out of the place.

"You… probably shouldn't do that."

He helped me get back into a comfortable position on the bed and I rolled my eyes at him before reclining back into it.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep and when I woke up in the middle of the night, I realised quickly that Takuto was still asleep. My mind worked it out quickly that this gave me a chance to escape. I put my mind completely towards getting out of the bed as quietly as possible so as to not wake him up and I started sneaking out of the room… until I was stopped by a hand snaking around my waist.

"Takuto?"

I looked around, but then I found that he was still asleep in his chair at the side of the room.

"Who is it?"

A hand roughly covered my mouth and I felt myself being thrown around and carried… I had no idea where I was being taken, let alone _who _it was that was taking me.

When we got out of the hospital, I didn't even feel agitated or tensed up; only relieved as I felt the cool night air rush around me and was able to see the sky and its brilliant facets for the first time… in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

:S It's been so long since I've been on this fanfiction site and to be honest, I've retired from the FMoS fandom... I guess you could say that I'm just bored and ultimately depressed at the moment (hence the update)... I'm sorry that this chapter is so short... :3 R&R!

* * *

It was a burning, prickling feeling as I took in the facts, my heart aching with an emptiness that was previously unknown and my eyes red and raw; fille with brimming saline tears, despite the lack of moisture slopped along with the terror inducing revolt my stomach wrecked on my frame. _They couldn't understand_, I realised with a jolt. _They hadn't gone through the same ordeal, felt the same things I'd felt, been stabbed through the heart with the same pain_…as I had.

The soothing voice in the background didn't help me reign in my sadness, instead triggering another bout of tears that I tried to prevent, only to convert that limitless burn to my neck where I could not withstand it.

I wanted to ask myself why all this had happened. I wanted to drag the person who had done this to me, in my heat, panic-induced fit of anger. I wanted to smell the sweet aroma of his blood spilling onto my previously clean hands; I needed to see pain inflicted on another… whilst I was the one perpetrating the act.

The blood lust I felt overwhelmed my senses for days and days on end, my hands twitching and burning with impatience, my mind numbing and screaming at me to do something about my situation… no matter what it was that I did.

I seemed to last that way for a lifetime and when, finally, I succumbed, my tears fell freely down my face and I couldn't find it in myself to seek revenge or to look at anything but my own wrongdoings… and my stupidity, my foolish naiveté that I'd taken with me through all those years of happiness, ignorance and bliss.


End file.
